Toradora!
by CannonShipPrincess
Summary: After their first night, the couple spends their first morning and first time.


TORADORA SPOILERS AND LEMONS AHEAD! IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE LAST EPISODES, DO NOT READ.

-This is my first so please R&R with all critique that you can give! :3-

It was the morning after the first night they had run away to elope and they were at Ryuugi's grandparent's place. The two had the place to themselves.

"Ryuugi, wake up" Taiga groaned, rolling out from under the sheets. She sat on her knees on the bed mat and looked down at his face. Quickly, she jabbed him in the eyes with her fingers.

"Christ, Aisaka!" He yelled, throwing his pillow across the room and holding his face. "What the hell was that for?" He looked at her brushing her hair across the room, wearing his shirt. She turned to face him.

"I'm hungry." she pouted. Ryuugi sighed. "Well why don't you see what Sobo* has." He replied, rolling on his side to sleep again. "No one else is home. It's just us." Ryuugi sat up. "Well why didn't you start with that?" He asked grinning with disheveled hair. She sat on the mat with him. 'What is going on in that baka head of yours?" She asked, glaring at him. He chose his words carefully. She was in a bad mood. "We slept together for the first time. I want to show you how much I love you." Taiga turned and blushed. He had her now. As he pulled her into his arms on his muscled chest, he slid his hand down to the front of her panties. "May I?" He asked, searching her face for hesitation. He was only doing what felt natural, them both being virgins. She leaned back against him. "Spread you legs a little" he nudged. She panted quietly and dug her nails into his thigh as he rubbed her clit in circles. She felt him go hard against her back and soon she was wet. He pulled her shirt over her head and rolled her onto her back. He got on top of her. She shoved him off and pushed him to the mat. "I don't want to be on bottom." She stated. "I can hold my own." She owned her dominance. Ryuugi nodded. She didn't know what to do. She pulled down his boxers to reveal a rock solid member. She gasped. Was it big? Was it small? It was the first she'd seen before and it was huge to her. Ryuugi searched her face again. "It's okay." He prompted. He guided her hand to him. She looked at him "If you want to, put your thumb and top three fingers around it and move slowly up and down." She started out slow and felt his hips buck so she sped up faster and faster. Ryuugi arched his back. "Wait." He said as he quickly reached for Taiga's panties. He put his thumbs in the elastic and pulled them down. She removed them and he could feel her wet heat on him. He rolled her to the bottom and spread her legs, fingering her and rubbing her clit as she moaned. "I'm going to go inside you now. I think it might hurt." He remarked. Slowly, he inserted the head into her. She winced, but said nothing so he slowly entered her. He pumped in her gently. He looked down to see Taiga biting her lip with her eyes closed. Damn it felt good, but he didn't want to hurt her. He stopped. "I can pull out and stop if it hurts." He offered. "Don't." She whispered. He pumped slowly again, holding back. She struck him in the middle of his chest. "That's too slow." she growled. He picked up the pace as she matched his thrusts. Soon he pounded into her until he felt he was about to cum. "Aisaka.." He began. Her walls clamped around him. "I'm…I'm…I'm gonna cum!" "me too!" she squealed as they released. She turned to liquid beneath him. He rolled over, pumping his cock, allowing himself to gently go soft. "We really just made love." She whispered in amazement, "Yeah." Ryuugi noted, stunned at the events of the morning. She sat up and punched him. "Next time I'm on top!" She yelled. "Next time?" He asked surprised. "Haha. yeah sure." He smiled. "Good." She nodded, standing up, wrapped in a sheet, "Because I'm hungry." Ryuugi sighed. "I'll go make some rice."

*Japanese for grandmother

-Well that's all for this one. Let me know what you thought!-


End file.
